Undercover
by SweetnSeductiveMzBrittney
Summary: Big Time Undercover Reporter Leyla Linnox is going undercover to find out the true man underneath the mask of Rey Mysterio. See the trials and troubles this reporter will face along the way of Uncovering Rey Myesterio
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'll do it.

Leyla set anxiously in the office. She was so nervous to learn what her next assignment would be. She didn't know whether she would get to go undercover as an officer of the law and interview the most inner depths of the criminal law force or whether she would be the next cheetah girl. The only thing she knew is that this assignment was a big one. Leyla set there tucking her blonde hair behind her ears and setting in a poised position making sure that she looked professional as her boss walked into the room. He had his hands tucked into his pocket as he gave out his most charming smile from his three piece suit. Leyla could tell that he was happy about her last article from the way he smiled at her. She could tell that he was going to give her something big this time that made her tingle inside and made her stomach churn with butterflies.

"Leyla I was very impressed with your last piece on the Chicago Cubs homerun hitter Sammy Sosa. You got right in there where I need you and that is what I like." Mr. Archemon told her. He was always telling her things to assure her that he was comfortable with her work. She just smiled as she began to speak.

"Well thank you sir. I worked very hard on that piece so that the people out there will know the truth." Leyla told him. Smiling as widely as she could.

"Well that is good because you are going to need it for your next assignment. You see this story is going to blow the roof off of the industry and you are going to be the one who writes it. This story is bigger than any you have ever done before." Mr. Archemon assured her. Leyla felt like leaping out of her chair after hearing such news. She had never had a story that would take the company to the top and she didn't know if she was trully ready but she couldn't help but feel that she was.

"So what's the story? Am I going to go undercover and browse for things about the president. Maybe visit a U.S. embassador over seas." Leyla asked as she set in the chair. She smiled sweetly to him as he shook his head no.

"You are going to figure out the man behind the mask. You know the mask of WWE superstar Rey Mysterio." Mr. Archemon said. Leyla nearly fell out of her chair. She couldn't believe what he was thinking. This wasn't her story of the century more like a step backwards in her career. What could possibly be interesting about the man?

"I expect you to be ready in the morning you go undercover as a WWE diva. Good luck." Mr Archemon stepped out of his chair as he ushered Leyla out of his office. She still couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had to pretend to be a wrestling diva. She didn't know a thing about wrestling. She didn't even know who Rey Mysterio was except for the fact that he was the short guy that wears a mask. She had never really saw much interest in him and didn't see what the big deal was. She could not think of anything to say as she walked out of the office.

As Leyla arrived to her apartment her friend Jennifer met her at the door.

"Hey girl do you want some pizza?" Jennifer was always the party girl. Leyla didn't even know if she knew how to pick up a frying pan, or even cook an egg. Leyla had always admired her childlike behavior though because she was still a successful model even though she acted the way she did.

"No thanks, I'm too worried about this assignment to even think about eating. You know I'm thinking about calling up Archemon and tell him I don't want this story it's just not something I am interested in." Leyla paused as she saw Jennifer sitting on the couch with a green sweatshirt and a pair of pink fuzzy socks on.

"Come on Ley, It can't be that bad what is it?" Jennifer asked as Leyla still looked at her with a confused look.

"I have to go undercover as a WWE diva. I don't even know the first thing about wrestling. I have to figure out some stuff about this man who wears a mask. Get to know him the best I can." Leyla said as she sat down on the couch. Jennifer smirked as she looked at Leyla.

"Come on girl. That isn't bad. There are some cute guys on there and who knows maybe Wrestling would be something fun and exciting. Do you how those girls get treated they are treated like royalty. They are tough too. Just your type of girl." Jennifer said taking a bite of her pizza. Leyla watched her as she gulped it down between a keg of beer.

"Jenn, are you drunk?" Leyla asked. Jennifer looked at her confused as she shook her head.

"No way girl I am totally fine. I just wanted to have a nice bottle of beer to wash down my pizza with." Jennifer said looking at her dazily. Leyla just laughed as she thought about the assignment.

"You know what maybe you are right. This wrestling diva thing can't be that hard. Can it?" Leyla asked as Jennifer passes out on the end ot the couch. Leyla just smirked as she grabbed a cover from the living room closet and covered her up.

"Trust me we are both going to need our beauty rest to get through the next month." Leyla said as she walked into her bedroom and laid to sleep.

Authors Comments: I am sorry that the first chapter is so short but I'm just trying to get the story set running. Please review and tell me if you like it. If Not I will just delete it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Comments: Glad to know that I have some readers out there. Continue reading and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Two: This is going to be harder than i thought.

Leyla awoke the next morning feeling a rush of excitement run through her bones. Her day at the office seemed so miraculously worth what she was about to do. At first she thought the assignment was going to be horrible but now she was getting used to it. She was ready for whatever the company could dish at her and that was exactly what she was going to get. Early in the morning she was driven to the airport by her boss Mr. Archemon. He didn't exactly look as happily as she did. She figured it was from his lack of sleep or his lack of never being happy. She hopped out of the cab as soon as she could so she could catch her flight to the smackdown show for that evening. It was going to be her chance to be seen in front of thousands even though she may not impress them she figured that she would do the best she could. She boarded the plane and set at the aisle seat. She hated looking out the window's on a plane flight. It made her nauseated. She noticed that a rugged man was sitting beside her. He had on a mask and his eyes glowed purple. She didn't realize that he was the man that she would be figuring out for the next month. She didn't even notice that he had a mask on until she glanced at him hard. She jumped when he first spoke to her.

"Hey there" he mumbled after seeing her jump. She tried not to act to paniced as she set back comfortably in her seat.

"Hi!" She said reasserting herself to make sure that she was comfortable. She stared at the man with his eyes fixed on her. She thought that he was goodlooking with the colored contacts it made him mysterious and more appealing. She looked at how short he was and she compared herself to him. She was a tall blonde and he a short man. She didn't know how this was going to work out.

"So you're the new diva that I heard about huh?" Rey said moving closer to her in the seats. Since the plane was about to take off. Leyla gripped her hand against the seat and held on to it. She hated the take off of a flight it made her trully nauseous. She gripped the handrail to the seat as she felt a hand grab hers and she met the smile of Rey.

"I used to be scared of the take off too when I first started wrestling but it really isn't much different once you get used to it." Rey said as Leyla felt the softness of his skin. It made her feel as if she was in an illusion as the plane finally made it to it's take off. Leyla relaxed in her seat as she still held on to Rey's hand until she saw another diva walk up.

"Rey what are you doing holding some other girls hand?" Kristall Marshall asked walking up. She glared at Leyla evilly as Rey let go.

"Just helping her with the flight baby. You know how it is." Rey said as he moved back over to the other seat.

"he has a girlfriend they didn't tell me that." Leyla said under her breath.

"What was that?" Kristall asked as she squeezed past Leyla and set in between her and Rey.

"Oh it was nothing. I just didn't want it to seem like I was hitting on your boyfriend or anything I didn't mean to make it look that way he was just helping me lose some of the nausea that comes with flying." Leyla said as she looked over at Rey who was giving her a reluctant smile.

"Well, I guess it's fine then. But I better not catch you two squeezing hands again or it's going to be personal. You being a new diva shouldn't be put in that type of position right when you first arrive here." Kristall said as she turned towards Rey. Leyla felt totally humiliated. She didn't know that Rey had a girlfriend and even more she hadn't felt bad about holding his hand. In fact, she enjoyed it although it seemed like nothing to him.

Throughout the whole flight all Leyla listened too was Kristall talking about Ashley and how she was always getting insulted by her for losing the diva search. Leyla was totally bored with it but paid close attention as she had no clue to what the diva search was or even who Ashley was. She didn't even know who Kristall was until she plainly stated her name and telling Rey what Ashley had said. From what Leyla saw Rey wasn't too impressed with the tale either.

When the plane arrived in Phoenix Leyla was more than reluctant to climb off just so she wouldn't have to here Kristall's mouth any more. She arrived to her hotel room which happened to be conviently down the hall from Rey and Kristall. Leyla didn't see what he liked about Kristall. Leyla had felt a quicker connection with him then she had any other man before and she didn't know why. But with Kristall there, there wasn't any way that she would be able to do her job.

"This is not going to be easy" Leyla said rubbing her temples as the hotel door slams open and a blonde with a southern twang bounces in. She has on a pair of glasses and her blue eyes shine through them as she throws her things on the bed.

"Hey there you must be that new girl Kristall was whining about today. How are ya? I'm Michelle, Michelle McCool." Leyla shook her hand as she stuck it out to her and set on her bed. Michelle had more luggage then the amount of shopping carts at wal-mart leyla noticed as she took out her notepad and started jotting down certain things she had noticed about this one diva in particular. Rey was her main focus but Kristall seemed to be an influence on the man with the mask and Leyla had to figure out much more than that.

"Yes, I'm Leyla. Leyla Linnox, my friends call me ley. for short but you can call me whatever you want," Leyla said as she looked at the blonde. The blonde smiled as she got up and began unpacking her suitcase not even seem to be noticing Leyla's little notepad. Michelle finally finished unpacking her things about an hour later as she laid back on the bed and kicked on the air conditioner. Leyla just set there analyzing her as Michelle broke the silence.

"So I hear you are originally from Chicago, how does it feel beginning to travel around the world with WWE?" Michelle asked. Leyla shrugged her shoulder as she turned and looked at Michelle with a confused look.

"Can you tell me some things about some of the superstars. I feel a little ashamed that I know nothing about anyone and I am supposed to be working with them." Leyla said making Michelle lift up.

"If you know nothing about the superstars then you are in more trouble than that. You have a match tonight against Jillian Hall as your debut match. You might wanna look something up on her. She is really tough." Michelle said giving Leyla a relieving look. Leyla's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. She had never even heard the name Jillian Hall, much less having to fight her.Leyla didn't even know how to wrestle.

"Oh I definitely can't do this." Leyla said as she looked at Michelle.

"What do you mean? You know how to wrestle don't you? I heard you were one of the best diva's in OVW." Michelle said as Leyla gave her a confused look. Leyla had never even heard of the place. She didn't even know that a place called OVW existed. She was now more confused than ever as time seemed to pass by ever more quickly. Leyla got ready for the match even though she had no idea what she was going to do as the night came slowly. Michelle had talked to her about Rey's past accomplishment's and Kristall's sudden spark to end Ashley's career. Michelle helped her out alot but there was no way that she could help her with this. Michelle and Leyla rode in the limosine together going to the arena. Leyla had never been in one before and she felt a little underdressed when she saw all the other girls wearing elegant outfits and hers was just something she had threw on.

When she got to the arena the staff ushered her into makeup and hair to make sure that she looked her best for the upcoming match. She didn't feel any better about it. She grew more anticipated as ever second came by. She didn't know what she was going to do to match up with this women that she had to fight but she knew that she was going to have to do something to put on a show.

As she waited in her dressing room Leyla watched on T.V. her first wrestling event ever as she saw the blue and silver pyro's shoot off onto the camera and she waited patiently. Her door swung open after the first match had ended. She looked to see who it was. It was a tall man about six foot three and he was very muscular. he had a tattoo of the sun around his belly button and he smiles at her. She had never met the guy before but she had heard the name a thousand times and she recognized the sheepish smile and the cute little goatee that gave it away.

"Hey there Miss Linnox, I am Dave Batista. I thought I would be the first to come and introduce myself seeing as we have a beautiful new diva here on Smackdown!."

Leyla sighed as she stared up at the man and she couldn't help but smile at his compliment.

"Well hey there Dave it's nice to meet you." Leyla said as she heard the knock at the door.

"Well good luck in your match Miss Linnox. I hope you go out there and show them how it's done." Dave said as he showed her the way to the entrance curtain. She stood anxiously awaiting as she heard the sound of Jillian's music first and she saw the blonde women go by. The women was much bigger then her and she could easily toss her around like a toothpick. This only increased Leyla's nervousness. As "Move Along" by the All American Rejects began to play Leyla could feel herself being pushed towards the curtain. She stopped to see that Rey was watching as it seemed that time stood still until she reached the curtain and was pushed out onto the stage. Leyla's eyes grew brightly as she tucked her hand over her eyes so that she could see. Out in the audience thousands of cameras flashed as she realized that she had stopped. She didn't know but JBL and Michael Cole were talking while she began walking towards the ring.

JBL: "It looks like they picked this girl up on the roadside somewhere. She looks like she's lost."

Cole: "JBL would you stop being so inconsiderate. She is new here and has never wrestled in a WWE ring before. She could be getting nervous."

Leyla stepped up onto the steel steps and looking at the women in the ring who was anxiously awaiting to take her head off. She slung her long blonde hair and then ducked under the middle rope until she found her way into the ring. She held onto her black jacket until she felt comfortable enough to move. Jillian stepped up getting ready as Leyla rested herself in the corner and she heard the ring bell ding. Leyla looked around nervously as Jillian ran at her and grabbed her by the hair and tossed her by her hair into the center of the ring. Leyla layed holding herself as Jillian then did a cartwheel and hit leyla with a elbow. Leyla lay there helpless.

JBL: "Look at this girl Cole she can't even take a tiny little elbow."

Leyla then felt herself being pulled up by Jillian and she heard Jillian whisper

"kick me."

Lela looked at her confused as she aimed straight for Jillian's stomach and kicked her hard in the gut.

"Oh my god I am sorry!" Leyla said panicing to what she had just done as Jillian whispered again.

"it's what you're supposed to do now do something to get me down."

Leyla looked confused as she ran to the opposite side of the rope and dropkicked Jillian making her fly back to the mat. That was the only wrestling move Leyla knew and she supposed that she did it well since Jillian was down. Leyla then looked confused as she jumped on top of Jillian and started to get the hang of it as she began punching her in the face. Jillian soon ended that by flipping her into a pin.

"Kick Out" Jillian whispered under her breath as Leyla kicked her legs and Jillian let go. Jillian then grabbed Leyla by the wrist and slung her into the turnbuckle. Jillian did three handsprings then grabbed Leyla by the head and bulldogged her.

JBL: "You see Cole no little girl like that is going to beat Jillian Hall."

Cole: "She is putting up a good fight if you ask me."

Jillian climbed up to her feet helping Leyla up as she grabbed Leyla's head and did a spinning neckbreaker nearly taking the breath out of Leyla. Leyla laid there dazed as Jillian went for the cover

Ref: "1, 2, 3"

Jillian had won the match and Leyla had no idea where she was at. She just set there dazing as she felt something knocking her back into her senses. It was Rey he had come out there after she had been laying there for several minutes and he helped her to the back.

When Leyla reached her locker room she rubbed her eyes as she was still dazed. Rey helped her sit down on her couch as he rubbed her hair back making sure none of it had gotten into her eyes.

"Are you alright. That was one horrible move for Jillian to pull on such a rookie of a superstar. She is always doing rotten things like that." Rey said as Leyla didn't respond. He laid her down on the couch as she still felt dazed.

" I will come back to help you later alright. I got a match up next." Rey said as he walked out of the locker room and Leyla blacked out.

Authour Comments: I really hope you guys like this chapter. I tried to make it as interesting as possible. Tell me if you are liking it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Comments: Lord I had forgotten I started this story. I'm sorry to all you patient readers, I'll be updating alot from now on. Thanks for the patience.

Chapter 3: WTF?

Leyla still laid on the couch as Rey had gone from the room. She slowly was coming too, when she heard her door crack open. She sighed as she set up and felt the pain from her head deceasing. How long had she been out? She wondered as she switched her position. She felt the pressure in her head rising as she moved and she decided to finally keep in that same position.

She hadn't noticed the figure in the room that was standing by the door. As she finally was fully brought too, she saw Michelle McCool standing up there.

"Some match that was!" Michelle said staring at Leyla intently.

Leyla read her expression and she tried to tell exactly what Michelle was thinking, but it was impossible. Michelle was too inconcievable for that.

"Yeah, I sucked tonight for some reason." Leyla said trying to avoid talking about wrestling seeing as she had no idea what it was.

Michelle laughed hysterically as she came over to sit on the couch beside Leyla.

"You didn't suck, you were the worst I've ever seen. I mean you were worst then the Kat when she first started and that's pretty bad"

Leyla took offense to this, or at least she acted like she did. She truly had no idea who the Kat was or if it was a person or an animal. She just rolled her eyes.

"I had a bad night, that's all." Leyla said as she struggled to move from the couch. Michelle now read right through Leyla's acting skills as she pushed the blonde back down onto the couch making her back hit the cushiony softness rather hard.

"Don't play that game with me tuts, you haven't wrestled a day in your life. If I've ever seen such a horrible kick, and that dropkick was way off centered. You could've sent Jillian out for a year, no wonder she almost decapitated your ass with that neckbreaker. I would've done the same damn thing." Michelle said now growing flustered with her words.

Leyla searched for the words to say in her head, but she couldn't think of anything. She would start a sentence three or four times and not be able to finish it and Michelle was really growing irritated.

"Look, you don't have to tell me what's going on, but you better not climb in that ring again and make my division look bad unless you plan on paying some serious consequences. I take wrestling seriously unlike you modeling tramps who just waltz their way right in here." Michelle said as she stood and kicked over a vase that was lying on the coffee table.

Leyla was shocked. Michelle and herself had gotten along at the beginning of the day and yet for some reason Michelle now hated her. It made absolutely no sense at all. Leyla now stared down. Who was she trying to fool? She couldn't be a wrestler, she had just thrown herself into a whirlpool with no ways of escaping. There was no way she could possibly go out there and wrestle again, and people in this line of work weren't fooled by her poor trial at being a diva. She had failed on her assignment already and that is what hurt the most.

Just as she was about to continue her sulking. She heard another knock and this time, it was someone she wanted to see. Rey walked in with a pile of sweat amounted on his tiny body, and a big grin that could send the world into an uproar. He looked like he had just won an oscar, or an emmy award. He then lost the smile as he saw the upset expression on Leyla's face. She tried to brighten it up, but there was no possible way. He was on to her now.

"What's wrong Chica?" he asked coming to sit beside the teary eyed princess. She sighed as she tried not to look at him. She was about to expose herself or close to it because of how crappy she felt. She had made the WWE look worse then it had originally with the divas skills and now she had almost messed up her whole cover story that her firm had made for her. She finally got up enough courage to lie. There wasn't any way she could tell the truth. Not just yet anyways.

"It's nothing. I just feel a little bad about the poor showing I gave out there. I made it look like I've never even been in a ring before, but I was much better in that, that, that one place, the O place? What is it?" She asked. Yet again making herself look retarded.

"OVW?" He answered and asked at the same time.

"Yeah that's it." She said as she gave bug eyes.

"Damn, Jillian must've really hit you hard, if you can't remember where you've been training for the last three years." Rey said.

Leyla's eyes grew bigger as she heard the word three years. She was supposed to pull of three years worth of experience when she hadn't even stepped into a ring before?

What was Mr. Archemon thinking? She would call him and give him a piece of her mind once she figured out how she would pull off getting a moment by herself.

"Yeah, I guess she did." Leyla mutter almost in a cry for help. She stood and still felt a little woosiness coming over her. Rey grabbed her hips and without noticing that he was doing so she began to walk a little better. Rey held on to her hips just as Kristall now walked into the room.

"What in the hell?" Kristall asked as she put her hands on her chubby hips.

"What is going on in here?" Kristall asked as Rey released his hands. Leyla now felt something inside her stomach begin to rise as she ran to the bathroom. She heard Kristall yelling from the outside of the bathroom, all these vulgar phrases at Mysterio.

"You're cheating on me with a skank like that? I knew there was a reason you wanted those plane tickets! Ugh!" Kristal yelled as Leyla felt her insides come out and fall into the toilet. She had never vomited like this before? What in the hell was happening here? She stood back up and wanted to feel a cool rag against her neck, but all she could hear was Kristall yelling numerous phrases above all else.

"Rey, you are a mother fucker you know dat? A real one too!" Kristal yelled as Leyla heard the door slam. She stood up and then she heard the quick paces of some tiny steps coming towards the door.

"Are you alright in there chica?" she heard the sad voice of Rey Mysterio utter. She sighed as she ran some water in the sink and put a peice of paper towel undernath it so she could soak the back of her neck.

"Yeah I think I'm ok." She uttered meekly. She felt weak from the sickness. She heard Rey open the door and she immediately wrapped her arms around him, possibly for balance, possibly for something else.

"Let's get you back to the hotel." Rey said slightly as he began to pull her out of the bathroom. He helped her to his car and then he went back for his stuff. She sighed now happy that Kristall was out of the way. Maybe this job wouldn't be so hard after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Comments: I've had this chapter ready for a while, but I've been working on another story as well. Reason I haven't posted. Thanks again to all of you who are staying with me long enough to read my story. I appreciate it so much. 3

Leyla found herself the next morning laying in her bed. She must've blacked out or something because she hadn't remembered a thing after she made it to Rey's car. For the first time though she was alone and that was all that she could've asked for. There had been so much time and energy thinking about her in ring abilities last week that she had forgotten about what her real focus should be on. That is learning about the man behind the mask.

She pulled her covers back and stepped out of her bed noticing a few bruises on herself where Jillian had taken her down, but overall she had recovered pretty well from the beating the savvy diva had given her. It was crazy to think that she had done all of that just to learn about this man. Boy she really loved her job.

Soon Leyla Linnox was off into the shower getting ready for another awesome day as a WWE diva, but her efforts to beautify herself were short lived as she saw Michelle pace into the room. She had her bags over her arm. She must've stayed somewhere else last night. She strolled solemnly to her bed and then she came back to the bathroom where she saw Leyla fixing her hair.

"Ah, our damsel has finally awoke I see. I guess you aren't planning to climb into that ring again right?"

Leyla looked at her and then a sadness came over the beautiful blondes face. She had never been told that she couldn't do something and anything she had ever tried usually didn't fail. She just shrugged.

"Actually I was planning on fighting again next week. I think my nerves just got the best of me last night."

Leyla chuckled softly as she saw Michelle's eyes grow wide as she stepped back into the room. As soon as she had gotten rid of that look in her mind she had wished she would've bitten her tongue. Mr. Archemon hadn't warned her of all these hazards she was having to face. It was a lot of work to try and compare to these other ladies. Especially since they've been doing this almost all of their career. She was really going to have to get undercover.

As she walked back into her room she saw that Michelle had once again vanished from it. She thought of this to be the perfect time to contact her boss. Except she would do it by instant message instead of the telephone. Anyone could hear a phone conversation so IM was the best way to go. She grabbed her laptop which rests conveniently beside her bed. She hit the power button and in minutes she was signing on. She saw that all of her co-workers were on. Each on a different task, but for some reason hers was considered a big news break.

"Well there is my star reporter!"

Mr. Archemon had typed. She hadn't even seen his name typed on there, but he was the one she wanted to talk to. She thought about what Rey had done last night and she figured that it really wasn't a good thing for her to actuallygo along with this. He was too nice of a man. That is something she had learned about him. Besides she wasn't doing a great job of pulling off being a WWE diva.

"Yeah, it's me."

She typed. She was very modest to think that she couldn't do something. It was simply ridiculous because she worked so hard to accomplish the many things she did. She had worked for months making her way into the reporting business and undercover was even harder.

"How are things going my dear? I saw you on television yesterday. I apologize for not briefing you on that."

Leyla giggled as she saw Michelle walk back in from the balcony. Michelle just looked at her with a funny look because she had been laughing.

"Well sir, I had something I wanted to talk to you about, but I really must be going. I have some things to do to make sure I'm as diva-ish as possible."

She sighed now closing the computer after making sure all the messages were turned off of course. She wasn't going to let someone catch her in the act. A good undercover reporter never left any clues.

"What are you all giggly about?"

Michelle asked as Leyla just stood back up.

"Oh nothing really. Just some funny new emails I had gotten."

Michelle nodded as she laid back onto her bed. She was purposely staying away from Leyla last night and now she was sure that she was going to try it again. Leyla couldn't let that happen. She had to make it seem like she was a real WWE diva. Even if it messed her up.

"Listen Michelle. I apologize for my performance last night, but I really am trying here. I want to do my job, just like you do yours and I think purposely avoiding me is going a tad bit overboard."

Leyla had been completely honest with Michelle, but Michelle just turned her head the other way. Leyla sighed grabbing her coat off of her bed and then slipping on a pair of shorts.

"Where are you going?"

Michelle had asked, but it was Leyla's turn to have a clueless answer. She just walked from her room. She knew what she was thinking, even if no one else did.


	5. Chapter 5

As Leyla paced out of the hotel room, she knew she should turn back and take back that she was going to be a better diva, but it was far too late. She had already done what she had too and that was it. As she came out to the cement in front of the hotel she looked around. She still had another house show in this same town tonight, thanks to someone giving her an actual smackdown schedule she had been so upset with this lately, she just wanted to give it all up. It was stupid, that is what it was and it was irritating. Why was this assignment so much harder than the other one? Or why did she feel so guilty.

The beautiful blonde paused for a moment as she let out a loud whistle that signaled a cab driver closer to her. She was going to have to do some research if she planned on being impressive at tonights show. This was all about her own self will and not about anything else.

As she got into the taxi she felt it lurge from the curb into the oncoming traffic and then he asked her a question.

"Where are you headed miss?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

"I am heading to the arena, you know where it is, I'm sure it's not that difficult to find." Leyla noticed how snappy she sound, but the driver just nodded. Today had been a rather appealing day to start off with and she had a lot of work to do to be prepared for tonights show. Taking out a piece of paper, she saw Jillian's name wrote beside hers, yet again she'd be facing the bodacious blonde that so nicely kicked her ass last night, but this time she'd totally be ready for it. At least she hoped. She had to make sure that people would fall for her act as a diva. She had to make sure she was like a diva in every way, except actually being one.

As the cab drove through the city streets Leyla began to feel her stomach roll in knots. There had probably been a limo there to take the girls to the arena when they needed too, but she was totally not trying that again. She had to observe and practice, and most of all make Rey believe that she was a diva. She had to do this fast, she only had a month to do this entire project and it was certainly not going to be easy.

The cab drove on as she continued thinking to herself. She hadn't seen all the gorgeous sights on the way home in Rey's car last night. She couldn't believe the car he had. For such a man, he really did do things right. He lived elegantly and star like, but he was really a nice person. So nice that it actually made her feel bad to reveal his darkest secrets, yet that was her job. She had to play the part in order to continue moving up in the corporate ladder of success.

Soon enough the lovely blonde had arrived at the arena and she tipped the cab driver very nicely for his efforts to get her here. As she saw a bunch of staff guys unloading their supplies she smiled and waved to them.

"Hello Miss Lennox." said one of the staff members as she walked by. She just waved and said hi continuing her pursuit to get inside. As she opened the double doors to the arena she peered around. It was pretty much empty except for the staff members, she had supposed that he superstars weren't going to arrive until a few hours later, which would give her time to brush up on her skills.

As she looked around she saw a precarious individual in a suit and she assumed that he was the boss, though he was short and a little stubby, that is what she took him as. She let the sound of her heels click against the floor and she approached him.

"Hey there, I am Leyla Linnox, WWE Smackdown Diva. It's very nice to meet you." She said as she shook the mans hand. Theodore just stared at her with a look of wonderment in his eyes and then he spoke politely.

"Well if it isn't so. The newest diva to my roster. Also the diva with the lowest ratings score I have seen in my entire life. How ya doin'?" He asked as Leyla just took a deep breath. She hadn't realized that they had been rating her performance from the other night and now it made her quiver with fear. What in the world was her score? It had obviously been horrible, but at this moment she didn't have time to think about it. She had to make sure she was ready for this show, even if it wasn't televised.

"Yeah I am so sorry about that sir, you see last night I was suffering from a huge case of stage fright and really I wasn't even prepared to go out there, but tonight I assure you I am going to do great." She said in a surprisingly well mannered voice, though she knew not prepared was an understatement, she was a blind girl walking.

"Well you better, because if not, you won't have another night on Smackdown." He said and Leyla just simply sucked in a breath of air. How on earth could she possibly pull off something spectacular when she had no idea what to do. She just nodded her head as she saw him walk away and then she went towards the dressing rooms. She was going to practice for a very long time today even if it took all of her strength. She was going to do something impressive out there tonight. Or she was gone for good. This made her take out her cell phone rather quickly and she began to dial Mr. Archemon's number. It was probably late there, but she didn't care.

"Mr. Archemon, I need you help!" She yelled into the phone and she saw everyone around her looking on with curious eyes as she lowered her voice. She had gotten his answer machine. She then sighed not knowing what to do and she sank to the floor.

"I'm never going to be able to pull this off." She said with a pouty look on her face. She put her head to her knees and she felt a tear fall from her eyes, but she didn't pay much mind to it. Crying was the only possible thing that could help her right now.

You see women go through these weird emotional cycles and sometimes that's all it takes and then a wound is healed. However it was going to take much more then tears, but suddenly she had remembered someone who already knew she was undercover and watched wrestling weekly. Her Jenny, would help her, of course she would. As she dialed the number she waited and when she heard Jenny pick up she was almost in spasms.

"Oh thank god I reached someone!" She screamed loudly, yet again getting the attention of everyone in the hallway. She decided that it might be better for her to just carry this into the rest room.

"Ley? Is that you?" She heard Jenny ask.

"Yeah it is me. Listen I need your help, like super bad need your help. I know you watch this wrestling junk weekly and I am doing so horrible right now. If I don't do good tonight I am so fired and I really can't take that. So can you please help me?" Leyla was now begging over the phone and then she let out a loud whimper. Jenny just sighed.

"Okay hun, a word of advice, they should've hired me to do the wrestler part, you so can't be a WWE diva when you're whining like that. Now listen, do you know what any wrestling moves are?" Jenny asked.

"Uhm I know what a dropkick is." Leyla said remembering the kick she had given Jillian last night.

"Ok well access that, now think of other things you can do with your legs. You were a cheerleader in high school so you can do some kicks if you stretch enough, you can do cartwheels, and handsprings, and just go out there and own it like the real divas do. It's not as hard as you're making it. You don't have to be able to do those fancy neckbreakers and stuff, just do common stuff." Jenny said as Leyla nodded.

"You're right, that is a great idea, but what is a neckbreaker?" Leyla asked as she spoke into the phone.

"Oh my god, you seriously need my help. The next show I'll be there, but tonight you'll just have to come up with something. Read a book on some moves, or just practice your old stuff in high school, all it takes is a pin for you to win. Understand?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah" Leyla said now speaking softly. All it took was a pin to score the win, but how would she inflict damage to get there. She closed the phone shut and headed on her way out of the bathroom. Little did she know someone was listening to her phone conversation, someone she definitely didn't want to hear it.

Leyla now walked back into the hallway and put her cell phone in her purse. She'd have to get changed into some workout clothes before she could actually practice. This was going to be a crazy night for her. A very very crazy night. Indeed.

Leyla now continued on to her locker room and she skimmed over the vast amount of cute clothes the stylist had brought. It was amazing how cute all these outfits were. She'd totally be stuffing a few of them in her bag so she could wear them outside of the arena. These tops, they were to die for. Leyla went through them though and she didn't want to wear one of them to practice in, but she found a cute pink tank top and she stuffed it into her bag right after making sure no one had seen her. Then she took off her shirt seeing she had on her light blue sports bra. It would work perfectly with whatever she needed to do.

She then went through the selection of pants/skirts the stylists had brought and she decided to go with some regular work out pants, just for the practice session. As she walked out of her locker room she pulled her hair into a ponytail and then she saw a sign that said the gym was near by, which was where she figured the superstars would train. She walked slowly towards it, but not before spotting someone. She had seen this girl before, but she totally wasn't a WWE diva, or so she thought.

"Anastacia? I thought you were doing that Pussy Cat Doll show? What in the world are you doing here?" Leyla asked as the girl got close to her.

"Hun, you are way behind that show ended like four months ago and they chose that trashy hoe Asia over me. I mean come on, atleast if Melissa R would've one, someone who deserved it would've gotten it. Anywho child what are you looking for, you look like a lost puppy." Anastacia chewed her gum as Leyla just stared at her puzzled.

"No I'm not lost, I just couldn't believe you were here. You were like my favorite on that show and I was so pissed when you went home. It's great to see you."

"Uh huh, you too." Anastacia now walked away as Leyla just giggled. Maybe she wasn't the only one out of her element here, but as she looked back towards the gym directory she headed that way. When she entered she saw a few guys who were running on the tread mill. She knew that wouldn't help her, she had to go with something that had more contact. As she patrolled her way around she decided to go with the punching bag, the one nearest the ring of course, she wanted to watch the guys who were practicing at the moment.

As she placed her bag down she looked beside her to see another guy who really didn't pay her much attention. She just smiled and saw that he had taped up his hands. She didn't have any, but she watched his movements lightly so that she could mimic them. She wasn't a very full contact kind of girl, but she suddenly realized that she was going to have to be in order to succeed here in WWE. She began to punch the bag lightly as she watched the guy in the ring do a snapmare and follow it with a dropkick. That had been one of those transitions that Jenny had been talking about. Leyla just watched slowly as she continued staring at the punching bag. Then she heard someone clear their throat as Jillian stepped up beside her.

"Well hi there. I didn't think you'd be so lively today after that nice little neck breaker I gave you last night. I guess you are as brave as they say though." Jillian just smiled as she set on a bench behind Leyla.

"Hi to you too." Leyla said with a small grin coming up on her lips. It was wiped away quickly after Jillian's next comment though.

"Wipe that small smirk off of your face you crazy tramp. I am not here to speak to you as a friend, but just to warn you. I will not help you out like I did last night, because tonight our match isn't being rated, but I heard your little talk with that friend of yours in the bathroom just a few moments ago and well, I'd advise you to just quit now. You're never going to beat me." Jillian now crossed her arms as she gave a small smirk. Leyla now bit her tongue to keep herself from cursing. She hadn't intended on anyone hearing that and now that they had it made her angry.

"Well let me just tell you something Jillian. I am not here to benefit you and if you hurt me I will come back, and I will continue coming back until I am sure you can no longer move." Leyla said now turning around feeling a bit of her diva attitude kicking in. She hadn't accessed it since she had been out of high school, but all cheerleaders had attitude and that was just what she was going to have at this moment in time.

"So let me tell you something about tonight. I am going out there no matter what, if you don't like it then maybe you're the one who needs to not show up. Just go ahead and give up and I will be glad to take a win on my record. Now go enjoy another crab cake you fat ass. I have training to do." Leyla said now feeling shocked with herself as she turned around keeping a key eye on the guys in that ring. She had just sunk herself deeper. She was never going to climb out of this whole. Her pride wouldn't let her.


End file.
